


[Konlex/康纳莱]表演家与阴谋家

by cocrylic



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 无限轮回, 触手play, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 一个被无限循环经历被利用玩坏的康纳x自作自受（？）的莱总黑化、触手play、受孕警告、OOC突破天际，隐all莱因为是BVS的莱总这种背景下设想的康纳，所以也算是私设比较多吧备份





	[Konlex/康纳莱]表演家与阴谋家

Conner见到的第一个人是Lex。

金发、蓝眼睛、衣着整齐，而他从培养皿里坐起来，透明又粘稠的液体从身上滴滴答答地落下，自眼睫滑落的部分模糊了不小的视野，因此他眨了眨眼睛，然后才又将站在自己面前的青年看了清楚。

“父亲。”他那么开口，用那双不知是遗传谁的蓝眼睛看向创造了自己的人类，思考自己是不是应该微笑。

最后Conner放弃了这个想法，因为Lex扯起了嘴角，他看起来是在微笑，那个弧度理当是个微笑，唇角扬起，眉眼弯下来，里面甚至有温度这种东西，接着问他对他的名字怎么看。

所以，他的父亲是个表演家。

“我觉得很好，父亲。”黑发的男孩从培养皿里走出来，光裸的脚将惨白瓷砖铺就的地面全变得湿漉漉的，从流程里剔除了自己为什么姓Kent而不是Luthor的问题。

“但是很冷，我感觉冷，父亲。”

营养液很冷，地面也很冷。实验室很冷。

Lex眨了眨眼睛，Conner猜想他眼睫垂下来的瞬间是否删去了令人反感的情绪，但对方的睫毛确实柔软又浓长，皮肤白得与周围墙壁的颜色没有太多区别，金发卷曲而柔顺，好像他才是那个非自然的人造生物。

然后一条毯子包裹住了才诞生不久的男孩，科学家跟着蹲下身，这个动作让两人俯视与仰视的角度对调了过来，金发青年在此时抬眼的瞳孔显得格外干净，那也许跟像天空或者深海的眸色有些关系，蓝色确实常常会给人干净的感觉，更何况这点距离下还将面前人的身影照得清晰。

“现在呢？”人类的手隔着毯子停留在他的肩膀上，这么问。

“好多了。”Conner顺着这个姿势圈住了面前人的脖颈，他把这变成了一个拥抱，并且从记忆里想起来了如何对着这个创造了他的人类笑起来。

因为不论多少次，当毯子围住他、当Lex的手停在他身上的时候，那些触感都是温暖的。

来自培养皿的粘液将手臂接触的地方都染上了脏污，他抱着的人类从脖颈到脚都僵硬起来，Conner几乎能感受到对方的抵触，但Lex只是顿了半秒，便把身负半个氪星血统的男孩抱了起来，青年的呼吸与声音都像是从耳朵边传过来，语调里带着几分轻快，“也许你现在需要洗个澡，然后换上干净的衣服？”

脑袋靠在青年肩膀上的男孩从鼻子里发出了肯定的单音节，过分敏锐的嗅觉从人类身上闻到樱桃糖果的甜味。

他从浴室里出来的时候Lex也已经换了一套衣服，不再是实验室的那种白色外套，而是作为一位年轻总裁的休闲西装，里面随意的短袖比衬衫时露出更多的皮肤，壁炉里的火烧得格外旺盛，有比进入这个房间时更加多的灰烬。

Lex很快发现了清洗完毕的男孩，他从手里的报表中抬起头，拍了拍自己身旁的座位，那里正对着挂在墙上的显示屏，前面的桌上散乱地放着遥控器与各种读物，与过往的每一次都毫无区别。

“到这来。”他说。神情与记忆里一致无二。

Conner顺从地坐到了柔软的沙发上，他的创造者起身将遥控机交到他的手里，告诉他可以随便决定哪个电台，然后把吹风机通上电，绕到身后吹起了男孩仍湿着的头发。

人类的指腹不时在整理发丝时碰到头皮，灼热的风与触碰让人几乎感到发麻，Conner摆弄了一会儿遥控器，十分贴近的吹风机的声音盖过了其他所有的声响，于是他将目光放到了桌子上的事物们。

这次他选了一本科幻小说。

“我可以看这个吗？”他把手里的书本向上举了点，确保身后的人能看清楚上头的封面。

青年的回答从头顶传过来，“当然，为什么不呢？”

Conner就将书放到了自己的膝盖上，纸张翻过的声音十分细微，但还是掺杂进电器的轰声，头发完全被吹干后，他转头看向准备要拔掉插头的年轻总裁，“如果我做个乖孩子的话，你会不把我丢掉吗？”

就像扔掉那件实验室的外套一样。

像你无数次做的那样。

Lex毫无停顿地拔掉了插头，转过身时像他无数次承诺的时刻一样歪着脑袋，说：“当然。”

所以，他的父亲是个阴谋家。

两周以后，Conner不出所料地见到了自己名义上的另一个父亲。

他长得极快，对能力的适应也大概比遗传给他这些的超人年轻时要快得多，当他看到那个在此之前都不知晓自己存在的氪星人时整个人的外表都已经成了少年模样，强壮有力、个头比造就了他的人类还要高出许多的那种少年。

“我做的好吗？”他转头问在一旁观战的人类，超人暂时失去了行动能力看着他们，氪星飞船里的光线几乎和他走出实验室后壁炉的火熊熊燃烧的老Luthor房间里一样，脚边的池水一眼望去污浊不堪。

金色卷发的青年把注意力都集中到了向自己询问的少年，看见对方丢下了超人朝自己走来，顶着与氪星人像极了的单纯面容继续道：“我可以索要奖励吗？”

飞船上方如同藤蔓的生物随着少年人的脚步一起移动了不小的距离，这带给Lex一种不祥的预感，就连Clark都因为突然变化的发展而愣了愣。

“因为不论事情改变到什么地步又改变了多少次，就算我真的杀掉了超人，你也一样会舍弃我的，对吧？”Conner最后站到了青年的面前，定定看着那双和自己一样的蓝眼睛，“因为你最讨厌我们这些外星来的怪物了，就算我是你亲手研究出来的也一样。”

最后他环视了一遍飞船里仅有的几个人，伸出手仿佛在邀请什么，藤蔓们像得到了信号地从缓慢的移动快速向他所在的位置延伸，在这些氪星遗存物将他和Lex全都围起来前他的视线重新回到了人类的身上，“可是这个怪物是你自己造出来的，你不能在全部都成真以后转身就走。”

藤蔓们拦住了发觉不对的科学家，它们最终把两个人都包裹了起来，从外面看上去像是一个巨大的茧。

这形成了一个封闭的空间，整个藤蔓造就的茧里几乎没有多少光亮，Lex从一片黑暗里感受到有什么东西沿着他的脚腕向上攀爬，粗糙又软而细，这种未知的触感让人头皮发麻，大脑判断这应该是和包围了他们的藤蔓隶属同一物种，然而身体被这些生物缠绕的部分越来越多，挣扎和躲避毫无用处。

“我听说毁灭日也是在这里诞生的。”Conner的声音从茧里响起来，微弱的光亮没法让人看清表情，连语气都没什么起伏变化，“他是个坏孩子，比弗兰肯斯坦的造物还要残暴得多，但他的茧一定比我的营养液要温暖多了。”

从袖口爬进去的藤蔓倏地用力撕毁了人类身上的衣服，突如其来的赤裸让Lex深吸了一口气，然后嗤笑般地开口道：“所以……嫉妒、恋父情结，恩？我不记得我的收藏里有弗洛伊德的作品。”

“你看，问题显而易见，我刚刚才提到了弗兰肯斯坦，而你就是从来都没好好听我讲话过，是不是？”这么说的少年看起来一点都不像是才诞生了两周的孩子，不过他之前的用词里也确实能得出这个结论，假如Lex不是现在的状态，他倒是很有兴趣研究一下这种似乎与时间或者空间有关的情况。

“可是我跟他们不同，我是个好孩子。”Lex猜Conner说的他们大概是指毁灭日和那部科幻作品里的怪物，好孩子这个词叫他有些想发笑，可仍在他身上的藤蔓并没有停下任何动作，这些生物摩擦挪动的速度缓慢得如同调情，缠住他的四肢改变姿势的力道却大得很。

他的腿被强行分开了。藤蔓绕过腿弯将整个人带离了地面，捆住他双手的部分像是从上面吊下来的，这略微减少了重心不稳的不安全感，但悬在空中的状态依然叫人提心吊胆，而他现在双腿打开又被捆绑住双手的模样实在像极了成人片里的的情趣场景。

直到藤蔓里的某些部分延展到了隐秘的部位且分泌起了未知类型的粘液，Lex这才确定这些该死的氪星生物之前真他妈见鬼的是在跟他调情。

被似乎是植物的东西侵犯显然不是科学家料想的场景之一，他是说，他研究的是氪星基因和人类基因结合起来的人造人，并没有混入毒藤女或者什么奇怪生物的基因，而Conner现在的行为比起他的研究倒是新奇的多。

这是一个新的领域，人造人确实容易产生各种道德伦理问题，但是这种，被一个也许深陷在时间循环里的永远只出生了两周的造物操纵着植物捅屁股，这实在不在他的预知范围里。先不说氪星人的基因有没有可以控制这些植物的能力，在伦理方面他也一点都不喜欢弗洛伊德。

但是，好吧，Lex也可以承认，尽管如此，他也没有到犯恶心的地步，大概他那糟糕的童年确实扭曲了一些东西，这倒也没什么好奇怪的，童年阴影永远是一个老生常谈的话题，既然这些氪星生物并没有什么暴力倾向，那就是可以忍受的范围，至少它们长得不丑，他也不太能看得清它们。

现在他身上变得又湿又粘，盘着他的每根藤蔓都是一片湿漉，Lex几乎能感受到沿着手臂和脚趾滑下的液体，这不在他的爱好里，不过那也许会让接下来的事情变得好受一点，因为怎么说，他隐约感觉探进身体里的几根细小的触手正在进行一项糟糕的活动。

它们一点一点地打起了旋，在湿热的穴道里拧到了一起，更加粗大，润滑的粘液都没有软化多少粗粝的触感，更糟的是它们还在往里前进，缓慢，但是没有任何停顿，这种深入体内的动作过于折磨人，即使试图适应，也依然让蓝眼睛的青年绷紧了身体。

这一会儿Lex格外想将腿合上，然后把身体蜷缩起来，这会让人觉得也许能阻止氪星植物的继续入侵，当然，事实上并不会，但是人类的身体本能总会下意识地让主人这么认为，就像鞭子朝他挥下来的时候，落在背上总比落在肚子上会让人觉得好受些，可总而言之都是痛。

而现实是他并不能移动他四肢的任何一个部分，他只能攥紧手，卷起脚趾，绷紧的身体只让爬进他屁股里的植物的感触更加清晰，藤蔓们依然在朝里进入着，他向后仰着脑袋，发梢在肩膀与后颈摇摇欲坠，粘液依旧顺着垂着的脚往下滴落。

按理说这个时候他该说点什么，在那么几秒前进得过于深入的藤蔓甚至让他不受控制地前倾了一点，然而实际上他的嘴巴并没有被放过，这不难理解，在这种时刻他会说出口的总不可能是什么好话，有那么一根没法称得上纤细的藤蔓塞进嘴巴里绝对一劳永逸。

只是这直径离纤细的距离有些过于远了，嘴巴被迫长时间张着让Lex感到十分酸痛，他倒是试着咬下去过，不过对于一根氪星来的植物来说造不成什么伤害，也许那个星球来的所有生物都是钢铁之躯也说不定。

但这也不能说全然没有好处，至少当这处由植物组成的密闭空间受到攻击时，Lex没有开口朝外面的超人讽刺。

事实上Lex也没有心思去在意这事，钻进身体里的植物此时终于停下了，可腹部突然而剧烈的疼痛几乎占满了他的大脑，现在他猜嘴里的那根藤蔓的作用大概不光是为了阻止他说话，还为了阻止因为剧痛而产生的下意识喊叫。

茧在摇晃。

禁锢住他的藤蔓们几乎没有受到什么影响，也可能有，他不能确定，就算是再天才的大脑也没法在过负荷的疼痛下注意到这些，但他恍惚间听到脚步声，确切来说，是在被眼泪模糊的视野里看见隐隐约约晃动着靠近的人影。

有那么一瞬间Lex以为那是Clark。

但是不是，当然不是，周围的光线还是一样暗得不得了，包围着他们的茧仅仅只是晃了晃，也许可以用屹立来形容，他觉得从外面看上去这场景说不定会非常滑稽，有皮肤的触感落到了脸颊上，从杂乱散在眼前的发丝间Lex看见比傍晚夕阳更加热烈的红光。

一个吻落在他的嘴角。

来到他面前的少年伸手理了理他的头发，那抹红光似乎只是一闪而过的幻觉，他的眼前空无一物，但声音从耳朵旁响起，Lex怔了一会儿才反应过来Conner只是把脑袋靠在了自己的肩膀上。

“你们上过床吗？”在耳边响起的声音是这么说的，在整个空间里显得有些突兀，连茧的颤抖般细微摇晃都突然停止了下来，这个声音又继续补充道：“超人、Clark，我名义上的另一个父亲，从某种程度上来说你们是不是算是一对？”

“因为你一直致力于要杀死的对象看起来非常担心你的安危。”少年人的声音这么解释，氪星植物带来的疼痛似乎在此刻缓解了大半，藤蔓们从Lex的身体里渐渐退出来，与他贴得极近的人接住了由于没有了支撑点而向下掉落的青年。

才获得自由的人类只是喘息，面颊上遗留的酸痛让他根本没有开口说话的心思，双腿都尚还没能从酸麻里缓过来站直，他的手甚至还是颤抖的，如果不是Conner抱着，恐怕下一秒他就能直接跌到地上去。

Conner拍了拍Lex的背，好像他怀里的人喘息是因为恐慌一样，动作像极了安抚，“但是别担心，生育法典不会让一个氪星人破坏繁衍过程。”

所以好极了，现在他正在一场受孕过程里。Lex这样想，脸上没能扯出一个表情来，心想这倒是解释了氪星植物们的行为。

这大概是他目前为止最古怪的经历了。被自己的造物亲吻，然后侵犯，最后宣称这是一个繁衍过程。

氪星的后代比氪星的植物做爱时要让人好受许多，藤蔓的扩张使得少年的性器进入得格外顺利，Lex不是很能理解这算什么，因为Conner整个过程都不能算是粗暴，这是一场正常的性爱，不仅是和之前的氪星植物相比。

他被压在地上，才离开不久的藤蔓又缠了上来，但这一回它们只是固定住了他的手，偶尔会像开头时那样有几根延伸到身上磨蹭，所幸的是他不需要用手或者膝盖支撑，少年的冲撞也并不大力。

但要说老实话，不久前腹部的疼痛还印象深刻，Lex其实最初还没能适应这种正常，他的大脑似乎还停留在那些痛觉里，直到黑发的少年把额头抵上来。

“那很温暖。”低声开口的人像是要分享自己的感受，语气都舒缓了不少，他的手覆上青年先前剧烈疼痛过的腹部，轻柔的按压像是在按摩，然而配合并未停歇的动作，显然他这么做的目的不是为了让他的创造者好受一点。

“我想过要是我是从这里出来情况会不会好一点，因为就算其他的一切都没变，至少我来到这个世界的时候不会那么冷。”这么说着的少年指尖用力压了压手下的皮肤，这让Lex瑟缩了一下，“实验室真的很冷，父亲。”

“但这是不可能的，而且我那么听话。”

“所以我不报复你也不惩罚你，我只是来拿取我所应得的奖励。”黑发蓝眼的少年抬头扬起一个笑容，他说：“你应该奖励我，父亲。”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
